


say that you need me

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, Single Dad AU, Trans Character, no crime in this one folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: some people are stronger than siz and say no when their little sisters ask them for favors. but siz says yes and he's not entirely sure he's ready for what this'll mean for him.
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez/Curtis Swoleroid/Al Saab
Kudos: 10





	say that you need me

**Author's Note:**

> this single dad au's been on my mind for months. hope you all enjoy. future siz/saab/curtis/flippy.

Siz looks at the squirming bundle of joy in his little sister’s arm, feeling the dread build and nestle inside his stomach. His gaze sweeps over to her other hand, where she holds a dark blue folder. He’s tempted to leave her outside, to shut the door on her face, but he sighs and steps aside, letting her into his humble abode.

“So… this is Daisy,” Martha starts, trailing behind him. She kicks her shoes off behind her, not bothering to neatly stack them. Siz normally wouldn’t care about such a small thing, but he hasn’t seen his sister in a year, and what right does she have to do what she wants in _his_ house?

“That’s… unfortunate,” Siz replies, leading them all into the living room. Martha looks at the barren home and makes a face, but at least he has a couch. 

“Unfortunate?” Martha barely holds in a shout, eyebrows furrowed.

“Daisy _Fulker_ ,” Siz says, raising an eyebrow back. “Assuming that’s the baby’s last name?”

“Well… yeah,” Martha says, shoulders slumping, all bite and bark gone. “Shut up, I thought it was cute.”

Siz doesn’t say anything. He folds his arms over his chest and waits, staring at her until she fidgets, unable to meet his eyes. It isn’t until tears start welling that he realizes maybe, just maybe, this visit is serious. 

“Not here to visit, then,” Siz murmurs under his breath. 

Martha sniffs, rubbing her nose with the back of her sleeve, a habit she’s never kicked.

“I wish it was that,” Martha says, and holds out the folder. “Don’t open that until I explain, please.”

Siz grabs the folder and weighs it in his hand. It’s not hefty, so he suspects only a few pages inside.

“I’m not ready,” Martha chokes out. Siz watches in alarm as his sister starts bawling, tears dripping onto the baby’s blanket. “I love her so much, but I’m not ready.”

Siz’s eyes flick from hers to the baby, suddenly understanding the dread he’s feeling. 

“Martha-” He says in alarm but is interrupted.

“I know! I know it’s a big ask.” Martha abruptly stands, stepping closer to him. “Please. Please, I can’t ask anyone else.”

Except that she could. Maybe. Kermy’s… out of the question and Diz? No one should _ever_ give him a child. But maybe Erin… no, no. Vivi? Too focused on school. He barely knows Tessa and Liz… He shudders. Fuck. Fuck. How is he _still_ the most responsible out of them all? It’s because he’s the oldest, isn’t it? Besides, Martha doesn’t really know Erin or Vivi or even Tessa. She hasn’t even met Evita (wherever she may be).

He tosses the folder onto a table nearest his couch and holds out his hands, unable to stop the grouchy pout from forming on his lips.

Martha lights up and delicately hands Daisy over.

She doesn’t need to correct his hands; he’s had enough experience helping their biological mom with his siblings that this comes naturally, even though it’s been so long since then.

“Now hold on,” he warns, “this isn’t a yes. I’m just… Tell me about her.”

Martha gives him a skeptical ‘uh-huh’ and then sits back down, folding one of her legs under herself.

“I was so stupidly in love with this regular, that I knew his coffee order by heart,” Martha says. “And I guess he saw me drooling over him because he asked me out on a date. It was just one, but I gave all of myself to him, and guess what? He never comes back to the shop. Next thing I know, I discover I have a passenger on board.”

Martha scrubs at her face with her palms, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. It’s so like Siz, it disturbs him.

“What’s his name?” Siz asks, darkly, finger hooking into Daisy’s blanket, pulling it up a little. He sees her chubby cheeks and can’t resist running the back of his finger against them. 

Martha smiles at the sight, a little bitterly.

“Doesn’t matter anymore,” Martha replies. “I don’t need you or your biker friends hunting him down. I know he’ll get his own. Karma’s a bitch.”

“And you’re not ready for her?” Siz asks. “If it’s money-”

“I don’t need help with that,” Martha disputes. “And if it were that, I’d have called or something.”

Siz is quiet for a bit. 

Martha heaves a sigh, falling onto her side, sinking into the cushions.

“I have my reasons, Siz,” she assures, solemnly. “I wouldn’t ask this of you on a whim. And if you say no, there are other places I could go, I suppose, but when I thought of who I could trust, you were the first.”

There’s a small smile on her lips, likely remembering when Siz would do things their mother was supposed to, such as dress her or wake her for school. Way before they were all tossed into the foster system. Something she’s against- and Siz doesn’t blame her one bit. The thought of Daisy getting lost in the same system that chewed them all up and spat them back out broken and insecure… it’s not a thought Siz enjoys.

Even though he’s not sure _he’s ready_ , Daisy is family. And family, although it’s been rough, is important to him in some ways.

“So the folder is…?” 

Martha stops pondering memories and pushes herself up. Siz doesn’t mention that she’s fucked up her ponytail.

“All of her information and adoption papers. Everything. And I have some books if you need them out in the car, plus whatever I’ve got for her, but she’s going to need more stuff,” Martha says. She holds up a hand, ticking things down as she continues with, “More formula, bottles, diapers, clothes, toys, blankets…”

Siz stops listening, because he knows all those things, and watches as Daisy’s eyes blearily open. Gray. He’d bet his bike on her eyes staying gray when she’s older; she looks like a little copy of Martha. Nothing strikes him as anyone else. Daisy’s mouth scrunches as she grunts, wiggling in his grasp, but she seems to settle when she spots him.

“Wow,” Martha drawls, “you totally weren’t ignoring me to gawk at the baby.”

Siz holds in a mean thought and says, “You were repeating things I already knew.”

“Still,” Martha replies. “You have a weak spot for her already and everyone always said you hated babies.”

“Yeah, I got more than enough of that experience with you,” Siz says and tries not to swallow his tongue when it brings them both back to that horrible, horrible place. Man, they have issues, huh? At least Daisy won’t have to deal with that.

“Mm,” Martha hums, tapping her fingers against her knees. 

“This isn’t going to get me into legal trouble, is it?” Siz asks. “The father-”

“Had a right to know, received the paperwork, and forfeited the right to be her dad when he signed those.” She nods her head to the folder. “He won’t. And if he tries, he’ll fail.”

It helps that Siz happens to know some damn good lawyers. If it ever comes down to it, he knows he can call in a favor of sorts.

“You’ve thought of everything,” Siz says, finally realizing this. Martha’s not necessarily the type to rush into anything, but she’s been thorough and it’s kind of not like her. 

“I had to,” she says and stands up, stopping in front of him. She looks down at Daisy, who hasn’t stopped looking at Siz. “She likes you, besides. She hasn’t made one peep and I know she just pooped five minutes ago.”

Must have been when her face scrunched, but wow. Gross. He sure hadn’t missed that aspect of baby care.

“Please, Siz? I know it’s sudden and, like, if you regret it down the line, you can call me, I promise I’ll answer.” Martha presses her fingers together, batting her eyelashes. It’s disgusting.

“Stop,” Siz says and then huffs. He really should give this more thought, but it’s nearing midnight and he has an early shift at the tavern. Granted, it’s his bar and he can be there whenever he wants, but he hates doing that to Huck and Kraytor. And at least the Tavern is currently smoke-free and always will be, so he doesn’t have to fuss about trying to find a babysitter. “Fuck, fine.”

Martha throws her arms in the air and jumps for joy, before hugging both of them.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she squeals and backs off when he starts grumbling. “I knew I could count on you. And I was being honest, I promise if you can’t do it anymore, I’ll take her back and figure things out.”

Deep down, Siz knows that they both struggle with the idea of being parents, and the weight of their past sits over their heads. Siz knows that from today onwards, he will continue to question whether or not he’s fit to take care of a tiny human being without fucking them up in some way. What if he’s like his mom? Or worse, what if he’s like his dad?

Still, he takes the pen from Martha and signs where he’s supposed to, sealing not only his fate but Daisy’s too.


End file.
